


Yes, Master

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Sub!Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: A sarcastic "Yes, Master" escapes Caroline's lips. She enjoys Klaus's reaction to it way too much to stop doing it now.





	Yes, Master

Usually, whenever Klaus disrupted her routine and simply found his way into her apartment like he owned it (and considering how cheap her rent was, she wasn’t convinced that he didn’t), Caroline would roll her eyes and fake annoyance and complain almost jokingly about his presence.

However, when finals were just around the corner, there was nothing fake about her annoyance and she most definitely was not joking when she told him to leave.

Of course, Klaus thought her anger was enticing and stayed. Though, to be honest, he did find anything about her to be enticing and would’ve found any excuse to remain sitting on her couch.

“Fine,” Caroline relented when she realized he truly wasn’t going anywhere. “But I need to study, so you will stay quiet and will not interrupt me in any way, do you understand?”

“I promise I will behave, sweetheart.”

She did not believe him for a second. She knew she should probably kick him out if she wanted to get anything done, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

It had been nearly a year since she had moved to New Orleans, deciding that it was time for her to go to college for the fourth time, and well… Tulane was a good university. It had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

Except it kind of did.

She had missed him during all these years. He had never quite left her mind. And after so long without seeing or even talking to him, she thought that perhaps it was time to see him again, just to know what would be like. To know if he would still look at her like she was worth everything.

Caroline was relieved to find out that he still did.

She could not think about the way he had smiled at her when he looked at her for the first time in over two decades without a smile of her own taking over her face. It had felt so indescribably good to know that he had meant every word he had told her all those years ago. That he would wait for her. That he would forever want her.

It had made her so ridiculously  _ happy _ … But it had also scared her.

As much as she wanted the confirmation of his feelings for her, she still got a headache when she began to think too much about eternity and having to decide part of her forever in that moment still felt too soon, too sudden. She was afraid of making that choice.

Not that she thought she’d regret it. She had no reason to believe she would, since Klaus had proved to her just how perfectly they could fit into each other’s life this past year. He became a good friend, her best friend, and Caroline couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with him. Or, well, fall completely in love with him. Things were always too intense between them to allow her feelings to be small.

Still, she was so very  _ young _ .

Even if she was no longer a teenage girl still adjusting to her vampirism, being in her forties meant nothing when compared to how long she knew she would live. And making eternity-lasting decisions on that age seemed not to be the best idea.

Caroline truly believed that her feelings for him would not change, but who could affirm that she was ready to be with him? If they got together, she knew that meant they were together. No matter what. How could she promise him forever when she wasn’t sure she would be able to fulfill her end of the deal? How would it be to walk away knowing that she was hurting him? She couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

Luckily, Klaus seemed to understand that.

He still looked at her hungrily, was always standing a bit too close for “just friends”. Perhaps the arm he kept around her waist whenever they were out didn’t scream of friendship, and the sexual tension  _ was _ undeniable… But he never questioned her decision of not wanting to do this right now. He didn’t try to convince her otherwise, didn’t push her to change her mind. They just became friends who flirted at every chance they got.

And it worked just fine, thank you very much.

Except, of course, when he decided to ruin her study session by sketching her when he knew that she would notice and that it would make her lose any and all concentration. Because how could she focus on biochemistry when Klaus was looking at her like that?

Granted, she had walked right into that trap by giving him some paper and a pencil, but, in her defense, if there was something she had learned while living in New Orleans was that the Originals sometimes had to be treated like spoiled kids who wouldn’t stop pestering you until you gave them something (or someone) to distract themselves with.

So yes, essentially, she had given the most powerful man in the world crayons and a colouring book. And, honestly, it would’ve worked perfectly if it weren’t for his fixation on drawing her.

“Can you please stop doing that?” Caroline asked, irritated.

She closed her eyes so that she wouldn’t have to see the smirk that he would most certainly direct at her. 

“Doing what, exactly? I thought I was behaving exactly the way you told me to… You did tell me to, and I believe those were your exact words, ‘sit, stay quiet and draw ponies or whatever’, didn’t you?”

“Draw  _ ponies _ .” She glared at him.

Klaus shrugged, “‘Or whatever’. That encompasses lots of things. Including what I am drawing now.”

 

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Look, I really,  _ really  _ need to study for this exam. So if could,  _ please _ , stop distracting me, that would be great. Otherwise, you can leave.”

She knew that talking to him like this would usually lead to a better outcome than just yelling at him for being an annoying ass. Plus, she knew that if she looked distraught enough and said please, that was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her feel better.

And this time it was no different. She could see his eyes soften a bit, all smugness gone from his face as he nodded. He wouldn’t apologize, but she knew he would let her be for now.

“Fine. Can I at least ask you what you are studying that is so interesting?”

She had to fight down the urge to roll her eyes. Was he seriously jealous of her Biology books? She wouldn’t put it past him.

“Molecular biology.”

Caroline watched as his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, making her frown. Why would that make him happy?

“You do realize that I have a Master’s degree on molecular biology, don’t you?”

_ Oh. _

“How would I know that if you never told me?  _ Why _ didn’t you ever tell me that?”

He shrugged. “If I were to tell you everything I’ve studied in my life, we would be here for quite some time, sweetheart.”

“Ugh, stop reminding me you’re old and get over here. Now.”

There were some orders that were too sweet not to be followed.

Klaus quickly moved to sit by her side at the dinner table, a small smile on his lips as he reassured her that all his knowledge on the subject was up to date and that he could, indeed, help her study and stop being ‘an useless creep’, as she so kindly put it.

They studied together for hours, and Caroline couldn’t say she was really surprised by how good of a teacher Klaus could be. He was patient and he was dedicated and he was truly interested on the subject, which made him talk passionately about it. Not as much as he would do when he began to go on and on about art, mind you, but it made her pay attention all the same.

The proud smiles he would give her that would make her heart flutter were also a nice incentive.

“So this is it,” he said as he finished going through all the theory she had to know for the exam. “I’ll start quizzing you about what I’ve just taught you to make sure you were paying attention, all right?”

Caroline gave him a sweet smile. “Well, you are the Master, so I guess I have to follow your orders.”

In hindsight, she probably should’ve predicted the effect those words would have on him, but she’d honestly just meant it as a bad joke with his academic degree, one that he would’ve rolled his eyes at and they would move on.

Instead, his eyes became yellow, the veins underneath them beginning to show. Caroline could feel his monster crawling just beneath his skin, begging to come out and play… And she knew it wanted to play with her, to show her just how true her words had been. Her own monster stirred inside of her.

His hungry gaze was devouring her; his feline smile taunting her and beckoning her closer. She was overcome by the need to press her thighs together, the scent of her arousal already filling the air between them.

Klaus leaned in just an inch, slowly, as a predator afraid to startle its prey. Her breath hitched, her own gaze darkening as her eyes focused on his lips. She remembered so vividly how they had felt against her own all those years ago. She wanted nothing more than to taste them again.

It would be so easy to give in now. The thought of letting him bend her over her dinner table and fuck her hard and fast until she could not remember a word that wasn’t his name was so very tempting… But that little voice was still in the back of her mind, calling her to reason.

Caroline blinked a few times and looked away, clearing her throat as she shifted her body away from him and towards the books once more. When she risked looking at his face again, his eyes were back to normal, though she could still see the desire in them.

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

* * *

 

Caroline’s hands wandered that night.

She couldn’t stop thinking about his reaction to her words, couldn’t stop thinking about what it implied.

Her fingers teased her folds as she imagined him watching her, encouraging her to keep going. _ Faster, Caroline. Rub your clit for me.  _ And she would follow his commands without thinking twice, her body just reacting to him, needing to please him. She wanted so bad to make him proud.

_ I’m so close, Master. _

_ Come for me, sweetheart,  _ he whispered in her mind, the authoritativeness in his voice making her shiver. She responded to him in a second, her body relaxing against the mattress.

Caroline stayed there with heavy breathing, flushed cheeks and the realization of how utterly screwed she was.

* * *

 

In the end, Caroline decided that, if she were to suffer through very detailed fantasies and feel frustrated 24/7, then so would he. She began to call him “Master” whenever she wanted to tease him, a innocent smile on her face to pretend that it was just a joke, that it had nothing to do with how much she enjoyed the look on his face whenever he did. They both pretended like he couldn’t smell her arousal whenever she did so.

She knew it was wrong of her to do it, to taunt him with the possibilities… She knew there was a very real chance that he would just snap and have her in whatever way it saw fit. They both knew she wouldn’t stop it.

Perhaps that was exactly what she wanted, after all.

Klaus was always so good at making sure that the ball was on her court. Maybe she wanted him to be the one to make the first move. Then she would have him to blame if things went wrong down the road… Or maybe she just needed him to do it because she was so scared of taking that step herself.

The more she teased him, the more she wanted him… And the less she felt like she could deny her feelings for him.

She had always thought about what her leaving would do to him, but now she could only think about how much it would hurt her to walk away. How much she didn’t want to. Perhaps she couldn’t be sure that she would feel like this for all of eternity, but she didn’t want to share her life with anyone else. Just thinking of letting him go made a cold sensation wash over her and settle in her stomach.

The idea of not having him in her life felt wrong, but she still felt too afraid to do something to assure that he would never not be in it.

So they continued their routine of flirting and teasing and touching themselves at night to try and get rid of the growing frustration inside of them — it didn’t really work.

The game they played was fun and dangerous, and Caroline would be lying if she said she didn’t love the excitement of it. Of not knowing when she would push too far and face the consequences… She dreamed constantly about it. About what it would feel like when he finally caught her.

_ Please, Master. Anything for you, Master. Thank you, Master. _

She could see how his hands trembled with the need to touch her, how his eyes always glowed yellow in a warning she usually ignored. He would breath her in and lean closer. Each time she allowed him to inch nearer and nearer. Each time he would smile like he knew he would win that war.

Caroline wondered if he knew that she, for the first time in her life, didn’t mind losing at all.

So, when he finally reached his limit, she didn’t exactly put up that much of a fight against it.

They had been at a club and she had been dancing with some other guy. She knew from the tickling in her spine that Klaus was watching her every move, and it was just such a perfect opportunity that she didn’t dare waste it.

She began to sway her hips a bit more enthusiastically, allowed the boy behind her to get a little too close.

Caroline turned to look at Klaus, but he was no longer sitting at the bar drinking. She wasn’t really surprised when she felt a different body pulling hers flush against it, different arms circling her hips.

Her breath immediately hitched as she felt his breath caress his ear, his stubble lightly scratching her skin.

“Minx,” he accused, making her giggle.

“Jealous?” she asked, resting her head against his shoulder so that she could try to look at his face. She knew that was a dangerous question.

Klaus’s expression remained serious, his gaze darkened. “We’re leaving.”

She scoffed. “Yes, Master.”

Then she froze.

She had gotten so used to using the title to tease him that she didn’t stop to think about what it would mean to say it now. He had never hidden how possessive he was of her, and she knew the effect it would have on him when he was jealous.

He turned her around so that she would be facing him. He had a dark smile on his lips as he looked at her.

Klaus leaned in, like he always did. She didn’t stop him.

“If I am your Master,” he began saying, bringing one of his hands to caress her cheek, the other still gripping her hip, “then you will follow my every order, won’t you, sweetheart?”

Caroline found herself nodding. Her lips were parted. She wasn’t sure she was breathing.

“Answer me,” he ordered.

“Yes, Master,” she replied immediately, feeling herself blush. Her lower belly was already tightening with arousal.

Klaus nodded his approval as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead them to nearest exit. Caroline was positive that no one’s heart, regardless of its supernatural status, should be beating this fast.

They walked quickly towards his car, but once they reached it, he didn’t open the door for her to get in, instead, he pressed her against it, his body covering hers.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

Her old doubts began to make its way to her mind at his question. Should they be doing this? Could she promise him forever?

Klaus seemed to notice what she was thinking, and quickly shook his head. “Right now. Do you want to do this?”

And she had never been good at stop planning every possible outcome an action could have, but sometimes, in moments like this, with him, it was a little easier to focus on the present. To focus on what she wanted in that very moment.

“Yes,” she replied easily.

He gave her a bright smile and placed his hands on her waist. Her body burned beneath his touch, the heat of his skin too noticeable through the thin fabric of her dress.

“Now, you were doing so well, love. Let’s not forget our places, shall we? Address me properly.”

Caroline fought down a groan at how empty her pussy felt at his words. She was so glad he wanted to do  _ that _ .

She knew that he was into it from his reactions from before, but she was relieved to find out that he wanted to start it right away. That fantasy had been plaguing her thoughts for too long now and she needed to do something about it.

“Yes, Master.”

His smile grew larger, and he leaned in until his face was only inches away from hers, his nose brushing against hers. “Good girl.”

And then he kissed her. Punishingly, desperately, frantically. His body was already pinning her against the car, but she needed to feel him closer. She brought her hand to his hair, grabbing his short curls, and a breathy moan escaping her lips.

She couldn’t believe she had denied herself this for so long.

His hands began to wander, running across her thighs then harshly grabbing her arse as he propped her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Caroline was ready to reach between them to unzip his pants, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her before she could do it. Then he pulled back to look at her.

“Not here,” he said. “I want you in a bed this time.”

She couldn’t argue with that. As amazing as having him in the woods had been, she had never stopped imagining how being on a mattress would be even better. And if things were going in the direction she hoped they would that night… Then she would prefer some privacy, too.

The 20 minutes drive to his house lasted an eternity. The heated glances he kept sending her way and his hand on her thigh only mocked her and how desperate she was for him. Every molecule in her body seemed to yearn for his touches.

When they got to the compound, Klaus sped them to his room and she found herself pressed against the closed door before she could blink. She briefly smiled at how she clearly wasn’t alone in her need for this before he captured her lips once more.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, and she knew he meant the whole giving him control thing.

Caroline had never thought that would be something she would enjoy. Giving someone else any sort of control over anything always left her a bit nervous, let alone give someone control over her.

But this was Klaus, and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. She trusted him. So she nodded. “Yes, Master.”

He smiled at her as his eyes darkened once more, hungrily taking her in. His gaze made her heart beat faster, but his smile made it feel warm. And, God, she wanted to feel like this for the rest of her life.

Klaus pulled back, walking away from her and then sitting on the edge of his bed. She stayed leaning against the door, looking at his expectantly.

“Strip for me, then.”

Caroline took a few steps forward, the echo of her heels clicking against the floor the only sound in the room. She reached for the zipper on the side of her dress, and slowly dragged it down, feeling her cheeks flush as the dress pooled at her feet.

His gaze dropped from her face to her bare chest, taking its sweet time admiring her rosy nipples already pebbled from arousal before it continued it way down, taking in her lacy black body shorts and her long legs.

She hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties and pushed it down, then stepped out of them. She made sure he got a glimpse of how wet she already was for him as she took off each of her shoes.

Caroline didn’t think she had ever felt this bare, but she didn’t have it in her to feel any sort of embarrassment. Not when he was looking at her like he had never seen anyone more beautiful in all of his years on Earth.

When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “Come here, sweetheart.”

She walked towards him, letting him pull her to straddle his lap when she got close. He smirked at her when she instinctively bucked her hips against the bulge in his pants, needing the friction, but he brought his hands to her waist to still her movements.

The feel of his hands against her naked skin made a shiver run down her spine. She needed more.

“I need you, Master,” she said sweetly, hoping that he would be nice to her and give her what she wanted… She knew that was wishful thinking.

“Do you, now?” Klaus asked amusedly, reaching out to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of her lips. “And that is why you were dancing with that man at the club? Have you forgotten who you belong to?”

Caroline shook her head, her pussy clenching around air as she said, “No, Master, I’m yours.”

She found herself with her back pressed against the mattress the second the words left her mouth, his body on top of hers. He kissed her greedly as his hands explored her body, reshaping her soft breasts before caressing her abdomen until they found their way between her legs.

He groaned against her as he coated his fingers in her arousal, mercilessly teasing her folds with his barely there touches.

“Is this what you need?” he asked, his lips moving from her own to the skin of her neck, his teeth scratching her lightly.

She shook her head, groaning when he placed one of his hands on her hips to stop her from moving once more. “No, Master. I need you inside me.”

Klaus pushed two fingers inside of her, making her gasp, even though they were moving purposefully slow. The languid thrusts made nothing to end the frustration she was feeling.

“Like this?”

“No. I need your cock inside of me, Master.”

His thumb began to rub her clit, with just enough pressure to make her moan. “Ask nicely.”

Caroline bit her lower lip as he curled his fingers to brush against her walls. She could feel the blood heating her cheeks as she did as he requested. “Please, Master. I want you to fuck me.”

“More,” Klaus groaned, his eyes flashing yellow.

The knowledge that he was enjoying this as much as she was encouraged her, so she continued. “Please. I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside of me, Master. Please, make me come. I’ll be a good girl for you.  _ Please _ .”

Her pussy was clenching around his fingers. She had always known that she would enjoy this, but she hadn’t realized just how good it would feel.

He pulled back, and she groaned at how empty she suddenly felt, but she watched with darkened eyes as he sucked her arousal clean from his fingers. Caroline hesitatingly reached out to grab the edge of his shirt, and he allowed her to take it off before she moved to remove his pants and briefs as quickly as she could without ripping them, anticipation building inside of her.

“Hands and knees, Caroline.”

She had never followed an order so fast.

She pressed her cheek against a pillow and rested her palms on the sides of her head as she spread her legs invitingly for him.

“Please, Master,” she said again to encourage him.

Klaus positioned himself behind her, stroking himself a few times as he watched her. “You look so beautiful, sweetheart. You know you are mine, don’t you? You enjoy giving yourself to me. You want nothing more than to spread your pretty legs for me and let me have you as I please. Isn’t that true?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl,” he said fondly. “So quick to follow your Master’s orders. You’ve spent all this time hesitating to give yourself to me, but not anymore. You will be good to me, won’t you, Caroline?”

She cried out when he brushed the tip of his cock against her folds, but did her best to keep her voice even as she answered him, “I promise you I will, Master. I’m yours.”

He thrust into her all at once at her words, making her gasp. His movements were hard and fast and perfect and Caroline couldn’t help but grip the sheets hard enough to tear them.

“Fuck, love. You feel so good. I couldn’t stop thinking about having you like this ever since that day in the woods… And to have you give yourself to me now… You are so fucking beautiful, Caroline. You feel so perfect around me. I love how you need to feel my cock inside of you so much that you will beg for me.”

She closed her eyes. She felt like her entire body would burst into flames. His voice, his words, the way he was fucking… It was all too much. She was still greedy for more.

“Master… Harder, please.”

She didn’t have to look back to know that he was smirking, but he complied to her wishes, the sound of his balls hitting her skin echoing through the room, so she couldn’t complain.

Klaus grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled at it. He had discovered how much she enjoyed it all those years ago, and Caroline moaned prettily for him, loving the fact that he remembered.

“I’m so close,” she confessed breathlessly.

“Tell me what you need,” he demanded. He loved hearing her ask for more, loved it so much he would show her mercy. He wanted to feel her coming around his cock.

Caroline tried to focus and remember the words she needed to say, but it was hard to concentrate when he was fucking her like this. “Rub my clit, please,” she managed to get out after a few moments.

He reached around her to play with the swollen bud of nerves, rolling it between two fingers, pinching it lightly. He could feel her body tensing, her breathing become more and more uneven.

It only took a couple more harsh thrusts of his cock for her to fall apart, moaning loudly for him.

“Please,” she said, “I need you to come for me, too, Master. Please.”

She had a feeling Klaus would want to give her a second orgasm, but she couldn’t take it right away.

He seemed to notice that or he simply responded to the need in her voice and the sweet words she directed at him, because he spilled inside of her a few moments later, her name on his lips.

Klaus slipped out of her and laid on the bed, pulling her to him so that her head would be resting on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

“This was really good,” Caroline said quietly, her feet caressing his calves.

He chuckled. “That might be the understatement of the century, sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, before propping herself up to look at him. “So this is something you would like to keep doing?”

He looked at her like she was insane. “Do you really need to ask whether I want to be with you?”

“No. I mean, I know that you want me, but do you want to keep doing  _ this?  _ Like, the whole me calling you Master and stuff.”

He grinned at her. “It’s been one of my favourite fantasies in the past few decades.”

_ One of. _

Caroline vowed to keep that in mind and explore it later… She was sure he would’ve come up with many interesting things they could do.

But, instead of doing it now, she said, “I’m not promising you anything.”

Her heart rang loud in her ears as she watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. But he just nodded. “I know,” he said, and reached out to cup her cheek. “I told I’d wait… But, no matter what, Caroline, you are mine.”

“Yours,” she agreed.

Perhaps she wasn’t sure if she was ready to settle down for eternity, but this was something she knew would never change.

There was no escaping this anymore. Not even if she left.

And the thing is, she really didn’t want to.

 


End file.
